


Against the Wall

by eight (httpmg)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27402565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpmg/pseuds/eight
Summary: What better way to test Natsu's stamina and strength by Lucy challenging him if he can pin and carry her against the wall.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 5
Kudos: 94





	Against the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not really good at smut,,, but i hope i served justice somehow
> 
> also, i personally find it erotic about the thought of getting oral while as your partner carry and let's you sit on their shoulders against the wall—assuming they're strong :>

Lucy knew she spent way _too_ much time with Mirajane, Cana, Erza, and Levy when she caught herself staring at Natsu's biceps—which are currently busy punching the living daylights out of Elfman and Gray—and fantasize being choked by it.

It's not like she chose to hang out with them, they're great people and she knew she could trust them when it comes to her own secrets. No, scratch Cana out there. There is _no absolute way_ that drunken girl would zip her lips for the life of her. She loves them with all her heart and they're really fun to talk to—except the fact that at the end of the day, they'd _still_ talk about their sex lives.

Four are already taken; Mira dating Laxus, Erza to Jellal, Levy to Gajeel, and of course Lucy to her own pink-haired Salamander. Cana's still living her life as a bachelorette (her words, though Levy kept on convincing that the term can only be used in the context of marriage); but her sex life's just as wild as Mira's as she hops off from one guy to another. Being _adventurous_ isn't even the appropriate word for it.

"Laxus loves it when I wear his color," Mira smiled slyly behind the bar, wiping the beer mugs that were finished washing by Kinana.

Burping after finishing off her 10th alcohol barrel for the day, Cana gave her a questioning, yet drunken, look, "Hah? Isn't yellow too bright for you? You're already pale as it is."

"If it's neon yellow, yes. But I often choose something like mustard yellow."

"Jellal always blushes whenever I wear a bikini." Wearing his color isn't even an option," Erza frowned.

"Oh please, that guy's as modest as always. He had a crush on you since what? Childhood? He couldn't even kiss you without stuttering for crying out loud," Cana snorted, continuing to drink her 11th barrel.

"That's what makes him cute though. I don't mind if I'm the one who takes the initiative," Erza nodded in contentment.

Lucy looked at her and laughed awkwardly, "That's because you do that with everyone too."

"Well, Gajeel doesn't give a damn about what I wear. He always commented that I'll end up naked by the time I reach the bed," Levy huffed. "Seriously, can't a girl play dress up for their partner as a form of seduction?"

"I'm sure he appreciates that just as much as any guy," Mira chuckled. "How about you, Lucy? Does Natsu like seeing you wear his color? I assume it's red."

"Oh he loves it, alright," Lucy mumbled. "A bit _too_ much that _every_ red clothing I own are either shredded to pieces or burnt to ash because of his impatient ass."

"Sounds a lot like Natsu," Levy giggled.

"Why are we talking about their fetishes anyway?" Cana whined. "Can't we talk about _our_ fetishes or fantasies?"

"That's a good topic to discuss," Erza hummed.

"It's 9 in the morning— _why_ are we talking about sex?" Lucy groaned, though she immediately shut up when she saw Macao and Wakaba turning their heads towards the bar, where all 5 girls are at, at the mention of _sex_.

The guildhall may be rowdy because of the ordinary brawls between guild members, but there's no doubt that anyone can still hear what they're talking about. And Lucy thinks that talking about sex by the bar is an absolute terrible idea.

"Come on! Don't be such dicks about it and let's share!" Cana drunkenly yelled in such a carefree manner, her arms resting on Lucy's and Erza's shoulders.

"Wasn't pussy the right term?" Erza raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, no one should ever underestimate the power of a vagina. Humans come out of our pussies while a single bend on a guy's dick meant saying bye bye to sex and their future children," Cana rolled her eyes.

"Hmm, fantasy huh?" Mira pondered for a while, placing the already cleaned mug on the wooden counter before grabbing another one. "I suppose dominating Laxus? I haven't tried it though."

"Ohoho so you're a dominatrix behind that whole innocent face?" Cana smirked, leaning closer to the counter with her elbow propped on it.

"If I could even use Satan Soul while at it, I would've," the eldest Strauss sibling snickered back at her.

"You are a lot more manly than Elfman could ever be," Levy joked.

"How about you Lucy? Do you have any?" Erza asked, and Lucy felt like strangling the Titania even though she knew it's impossible to happen.

Of course she has fetishes. Of course she has fantasies too. As much as she feels embarrassed for thinking such indecent thoughts that could put her mom to shame, it's not like she can help it if her boyfriend's as a hot as Natsu Dragneel. Plus, the said dragon slayer is as much adventurous as she is in terms of _playing on the bed_.

"I have... a few fantasies in mind," she sighed, giving up as she has no other ways of escaping the expecting looks from her girlfriends.

"Before you say anything— _hic!_ —I just wanna say that I'm still surprised Natsu's a kinky bastard," Cana hicupped.

"Believe me, I'm just as surprised as you are the first time we did it," Lucy shook her head. "Anyway, I guess being pinned against the wall is one of them?"

"Pinned to the wall while making out or fucking?" Levy squinted.

"Hold up Levy, you're asking the wrong question," Cana held her hand up in such a lousy manner before turning her gaze to Lucy. " _Just_ being pinned to the wall?"

"C-Carrying me _while_ being pinned against the wall," she stammered.

Cana whistled, "Now that's some kinky-ass shit."

" _Just_ doing you?" Erza asked, eyes showing much more interest. She couldn't blame her, it's not often she's willing to share her own sex life and opinions.

Lucy groaned softly just at the thought of it and leaned her forehead against her palm, "Mavis, I want _everything_. Doing me, eating me out, anything! Can you even imagine yourselves sitting on their shoulders while they eat you out and is leaning on a wall?"

"I'm not sure Jellal can do that," Erza pouted for a bit.

"More like _willing_ ," Cana chortled.

Levy shook her head and smiled, "Have you told Natsu about your fantasies?"

"Of course not! There's no easy way to open that topic to any conversation!"

"To open what?"

Lucy clamped her mouth shut at the voice of her boyfriend arriving by the bar. She could feel his warmth even in a 2-meter radius, more so when she felt his bare chest pressed against her back right now, toned arms circling around her waist and chin placed on her right shoulder while wearing a confused, yet cute, frown. Natsu's affectionate and doesn't mind being touchy with her in public, and while she's not against it since she's on the same boat as he is, doing so right now with the thought of him man-handling her isn't the best moment at this moment.

"Celestial gates!" Lucy said, pitch turned high and smirks shown from the other four girls.

That made Natsu frown harder in confusion, "What about it? You open them just fine—even 3 of them at the same time."

"Oh not her," Levy said. "We're talking about the possibility to learn celestial spirit magic even if I already have script magic."

She gave Lucy a wink, and Lucy felt like kissing her for saving her ass.

"But you're strong, Levy! Gajeel ain't dating no weak woman. In fact, every member of Fairy Tail is strong!" Natsu pouted, but grinned after. "Not as strong as me though."

"One job, Natsu. You had one job," Lucy rolled her eyes at his added comment.

"Script magic isn't really the best magic for combat unlike celestial spirit magic," Levy shrugged. "Plus, I'd be gaining more nakama."

"Anyway, aren't you busy fighting Elfman and Gray?" Mira gave him an amused look when the dragon slayer groaned.

"Too tired, I wanna cuddle with Lucy instead."

"No fucking way," Cana looked at him as if he had grown horns—which isn't entirely impossible given there was a dragon living in him before. " _You_? Cuddle over fight?"

"You have no idea how much of a teddy bear Lucy is," Natsu huffed and Lucy felt his arms squeezing tighter. "I've been sleeping just fine hugging her."

"I'm assuming you even manage to sleep well because you're exhausted after playing with her," Erza chuckled.

"Playing what with her? We don't have physical fights like I do with Gray."

"Seriously?" Cana eyed Lucy with a raise of eyebrow. "You're letting him do you when he's that dense?"

"Don't look at me," Lucy raised her arms up in defense.

Natsu squinted between the girls before turning to Lucy with a big smile that she grew to love over the years as partners and bestfriend, "Happy's out with Wendy and Carla. Do you wanna have lunch with me somewhere?"

"Like a date?"

"Yup," he chirped. "Been a long time since we've gone on one."

"Aw, that's so sweet," Levy cooed before eyeing Gajeel who's approching them after knocking Jet and Droy out after the usual brawl Fairy Tail has. "When will you ever do that?"

"A date? What of it?" Gajeel grunted.

"See?" Levy gave the couple a blank look.

Gajeel glared at Lucy and Natsu, "What are you putting in shrimp's head?"

"Nothing and it's actually a general thing," Levy waved him off with her hand.

"That just shows how much of a better boyfriend I am than you are," Natsu cackled.

"Wanna bet?" Gajeel growled.

"There is _no_ betting. Anyone who bets about their love lives would get a punch from me," Erza threatened, the air around her darkening.

"Aye," Natsu squeaked.

"Whatever," Gajeel muttered.

Lucy giggled then Natsu looked at her, "Let's go?"

"It's only 9:30?" Lucy frowned.

"Yeah but you take forever to dress up," the Salamander pouted, which earned a knock onthe head by the blonde celestial mage.

"Excuse me? Of course I want to look good."

"But you look good to me no matter how you look."

She heard Gajeel mumble a "dense bastard" before she looked at her boyfriend with a small hint of blush tinting her cheeks. It's not helping when Mira and Cana are smirking at her.

"You're getting good at that," Lucy muttered softly. "Still, I want to at least dress nicely for our date."

"Which is why I'm saying let's go," Natsu pressed but groaned. "Wait, why am I even asking you?"

Before Lucy could question what he meant by that, Natsu's hand grabbed hers and pulled her out of her stool and out of the guild. Whistles are heard from Cana and laughs from the rest of the girls, whilst Lucy just laughed at the thought of how that Natsu did the exact same thing when they first met each other.

* * *

Now Lucy thought that she's fine now. That whatever conversation she had with the girls are gone in the wind since Natsu never questioned about it earlier at the guild nor at their date. Even if Lucy's the one who paid, much to her annoyance since Natsu carries a bottomless stomach, but nevertheless she enjoyed spending her time with him.

Their innocent date went out of the window by the time they arrived back at their apartment, the sun setting and the sky turned from shades of blue to orange with Lucy's fantasy playing _exactly_ as it is in real life.

Natsu's arm pressed on the wall, his face close to hers as he felt his warm breath fanning over her lips, and onyx eyes turning dark and are burning through her soul.

"What was that I heard about you liking to be pinned against the wall?" he asked quietly, and Lucy's focus zeroed to his thin lips.

"W-What do you mean?"

"You know better than to lie, _Ryoko_ ," he growled, and Lucy gasped when she felt his leg pressing between her closed thighs, prying them open and his knee brushing against her skirt.

It doesn't help that Natsu mentioned his endearment for her, _Ryoko_ , a female name that means _dragon_. She appreciated that, and she's not going to lie that she felt herself getting hot by it.

Natsu leaned his nose to her neck, nosing over the sensitive skin with his dry and chapped lips grazing over her neck which made Lucy to moan a little, "So you h-heard?"

"I have good ears, you know."

"But you didn't s-said anything earlier," she whined when he nipped the junction between her neck and shoulder, hands rubbing her sides.

"As if I will in front of Cana and that metalhead. Even talking about it with Mira is too much for me," the pink-haired scoffed and pulled away from her. He gripped her elbows, rubbing his thumb over her smooth skin and hummed. "So, indulge me about it?"

Lucy bit her lip, "It's _embarrassing_."

"We've done more for the past months, _Ryoko_ ," he snickered. "It doesn't make sense that you'll feel shy about telling me your fantasies now. In fact, I want to hear it if it means that it'll make you feel good," he purred.

The blonde groaned, leaning her forehead to Natsu's chest and hearing his heart beat faster than it normally does. She assumed that he's either as nervous as she is or excited than she gave him credit for. With a deep breath, she pulled away and rest her head against the wall of her apartment while staring directly to the Salamander's darkened onyx eyes.

"I-I kinda dreamt of you pushing me against this," she says, her palms pressed to the wall to indicate what she's talking about. "You'll carry me while you fuck me and maybe place me on your shoulders while you eat me out if you can."

" _Can_? What makes you think I _can't_?" Natsu growled.

Lucy giggled, "And since when are you into grammar?"

"Not the point, Luce," the dragon-slayer slapped her behind, drawing a yelp from the celestial mage.

"That's because I don't wanna assume that you can and want it. I know you're strong but you always complain on how heavy I am," she whined.

"Is that a challenge then?"

Lucy is always impressed on how much his eyes could darken the more he feels aroused. And just now it did. She could imagine herself clapping in success as she is one step closer to fulfilling her own little fantasy.

She pulled him closer, teeth nipping and pulling on Natsu's bottom lip before leaning close to his ear and whispered seductively, "If you're up for it."

He growled, muttering a _fuck_ under his breath before crashing his lips against hers. She automatically wrapped her arms around his neck, his warm and calloused hands going straight for the under of her thighs and pulled her up. She jumped, wrapping her legs around the low of his waist and both groaned at the sensation of their clothed regions rubbing against each other. The friction is _amazing_ considering that they're too turned on.

"Bedroom, living room or kitchen?" Natsu pulled away only to shower kisses on her neck as he muttered.

She groaned, "I don't care. You're fucking me on a wall."

" _Mavis_ , why didn't you told me this sooner," he moaned, biting and sucking on her neck to leave beautiful hickeys and bites on her creamy skin as he carried her towards the bedroom. "And who says I'm just gonna fuck you?"

"W-What?" Lucy asked in a daze, squealing after when she was pushed again on the wall of her bedroom beside the door and Natsu hoisting her up to feel the back of her thighs sitting on Natsu's shoulders.

Lucy had to thank the heavens that the ceiling's a bit higher because Natsu's _tall_ and she's just as tall too. She mewled when she felt the dragon slayer's hot breath fanning against her panties, hearing a chuckle from him.

"You're wearing red."

"Turns you on?" Lucy smiled lightly, peering down to see the male snickering at her.

"Always, Luce."

"F-Fuck!" Lucy threw her head back, not caring that it banged against the wall as she felt the wet organ licking up the red triangle of her underwear.

She's not wearing a thong per se, which would've added stimulation since Natsu could clearly lick right from her ass up to the wet folds, but getting an oral from him in general is just as pleasurable. Every part of Natsu's body is hot, and that includes his tongue. She felt it licking, pressing her folds through her panties, and she just gets wetter and wetter any second.

"N-Natsu, oh _M-Mavis_!" she mewled, back arching, hands grabbing his pink locks, and was that steam coming out of her mouth?

 _How hot is it here?_ Lucy pondered for a moment before moaning again when she felt his tongue poking her entrance alongside her red panties.

"You taste delicious, Luce," Natsu groaned through her underwear continuing to push, lick and there are occasional bites that made Lucy curse. "Hold unto the wall."

"There's _nothing_ to hold unto!" she hissed, making Natsu to roll his eyes and opened the door beside them.

"Hold there."

Lucy did so, her left hand clutching the top of the door before she almost screamed when she felt Natsu's hand once again snaking under her left thigh, lifting her for a bit. Natsu bit unto the hem of her underwear and pulled, trying to remove her panty without putting her down. Lucy could only huff at his competence before he grabbed the panty with his right, letting the red undergarment hang unto her right ankle before settling her thigh to his shoulder again.

"You really hate losing," Lucy commented, earning a smirk from the dragon slayer.

"You love it."

She growled, "Shut up and continue."

Natsu growled back, but didn't prolonged the pink flower folds waiting for him to devour. He didn't waste his time and thrust his hot tongue in. Lucy didn't even care if the landlady heard her—Natsu gives the _best_ orals. She wrapped her legs around Natsu's head tight enough for Natsu to groan against her wet folds, her nails scratching his scalp and she could feel his calloused fingers pressing deep to her fleshly buttocks.

She's so wet that she could actually hear a few drops of her slick hitting the wooden floor, and when the rough pads of Natsu's fingers played with the bundle of nerves, Lucy lets out a high pitched mewl.

"A-Ah, Natsu! There!"

"Fucking delicious," Natsu moaned, biting and sucking on her pussy as if it's ice cream whilst rubbing on her clit at the same time. "You smell _incredible_ too."

"Natsu…. Natsu…. Natsu!" she panted his name like a mantra, clutching chunks of his pink locks and pushed him deeper into her as he felt his tongue circling over her entrance. She jumped after when he felt a finger ghosting over her butthole, looking down at him with glassy eyes and flushed cheeks.

"N-Not there… Not yet."

Natsu nodded in understanding, knowing that she'll tell him whenever she's ready to try anal sex. They both respect their boundaries, and they also know each of their own limits. It may take time, but they do all have the time in the world to explore each other's fantasies.

Lucy felt herself coming close, her hips bucking over that made Natsu almost lost his balance—she didn't missed the annoyed growl coming from the dragon slayer, but with the way Natsu's thrusting his tongue and his fingers rubbing her bundle of nerves just as fast made her not care if they almost fell.

"Close?" Natsu grunted through her clit, Lucy nodding.

"P-Please, Natsu!"

"Too bad," the pink-haired mage hummed, pulling away which Lucy glared at.

"What the he—" she didn't finish, feeling the need to scream for a short second when Natsu removed her thighs from his shoulders and brought her to eyelevel.

The onyx color in his eyes are gone, now replaced with dark, predatory eyes. His canines showed through gritted teeth, growling with his hands gripping her thighs tightly. "Sorry, _Ryoko_. I can't want anymore."

Lucy could never guess how Natsu managed to remove his dick from his off-white pants with how he was busy playing with her clit earlier but then again, it's a loosed lower garment so it might've been easy for him.

"Don't prep me anymore," Lucy whined, eager to be filled.

Natsu chuckled, "With you this wet? Maybe not."

Lucy took a peek at Natsu's member, hard and pulsating with veins prominent at the sides. He's long and quite a big girth, and she thought of all male dragon slayers are as big as him considering that the size gives justice to the fact that they're raised by such honorable and prestigious dragons 400 years ago.

"H-Hurry.." she mumbled, her hands moving to the front with her index finger sliding over the slit that caused Natsu to hiss.

"Do that again," Natsu grunted, eyes watching her every move.

Natsu wasn't probably tired if he asked her to repeat it. With no hesitation, she wrapped her soft hand around cock, thumb pressing over the slit that results to pre-cum oozing out. Lucy licked her lips, almost, _almost_ , wishing she has the time to suck it like she always does. But she stopped herself and decided to use his pre-cum and rubbed it all over her cock as a form of lubricant. She's wet, however she wants to be extra careful to make sure that Natsu entering her won't be a painful process.

"N-Natsu, I-I need it," Lucy whispered softly, the whine dying to come out.

"What's that?" Natsu snickered at her, eyes amused.

Lucy glared, "Come on!"

"I'm serious. Tell me what you want me to do."

"B-But—"

" _Ryoko_ , what do you want me to do?" Natsu looked at her seriously, a glint of amusement in his eyes and she saw how the sides of his mouth twitched for a bit.

She bit her tongue, knowing that Natsu's teasing and hates the fact that she _loves_ it whenever he does that. There's nothing better for having a great sex than teasing before the party starts.

"Inside!" Lucy yelled at the top of her lungs. "Please Natsu, fuck me!"

Natsu only smiled and connected their lips together, whilst she felt the tip of her member pressing towards her entrance. Natsu may be rough, but he's gentle whenever he tries to enter her. He never wanted Lucy to experience the same thing twice when they did it the second time—regretting immediately when he saw painful tears from Lucy (she reasoned that they were both inexperienced, but Natsu couldn't stop blaming himself for it).

Sucking on tongue, nipping on lips, before Natsu swallowed her moans when he finally entered her, balls deep and the tip almost pressing her sweet spot.

"O-Oh _Mavis_ ," Lucy groaned.

Natsu began thrusting, bucking his hips as he pressed her against the wall. Lucy, who's hands are clutching his shoulders, now wrapped around his neck with her cheek pressed to the sides of his head. Natsu nuzzled his face on her neck, smelling her scent and continues to leave bites and licking them after to soothe the pain and wipe off the blood.

His thrusts started to go faster, Lucy choking every time the tip hits her sweet spot every single time. She could feel her butt hitting the wall with every powerful thrust Natsu makes, and her legs circling his waist became tighter as she felt herself closing in. Natsu sensed it and took the chance to bury his face to the valley of her breast, sucking and biting. His canines met her clothed nipple through her tubed top, and he growled when he realized she wasn't wearing any bra underneath.

Lucy released a high-pitched moan when his thrust met Natsu biting her nipple, licking over the areola then sucking—pulling the said nipple before releasing it with a pop. He focused on the other one, doing the same routine of harsh sucking, licking, and biting that Lucy's sure would gain bruises and hickeys overnight. She was too busy to care though, not sure whether to focus on how Natsu treated her breasts or how he pounds hard inside her while doing so.

"I-I'm close, Natsu," the blonde whimpered, panting faster.

"Me too," he growled, stopping his treatment on her breasts and now focused solely on making the both of them cum.

His thrusts became erratic, messy, yet powerful. Each of them gives one loud moan from Lucy and a grunt from Natsu, his face buried between her mounds. Lucy was sure she's going to have a pounding headache with how many times her head had banged against the wall, and Natsu would've protected her head if it weren't for his hands holding her thighs as support to avoid her from falling.

"Natsu! N-Natsu, right there!" Lucy screamed, the dragon slayer thrusting and thrusting at the same spot over and over again with such precise aim, skin slapping against skin and his balls hitting her buttocks are the only things heard within her bedroom along with their own moans and groans.

"L-Lucy!"

"Natsu!"

Lucy twitched; the feeling of orgasm rushed throughout her whole body as she could feel Natsu's hot cum released inside. The dragon slayer lets out a low moan as he rested his face on Lucy's shoulder, giving it a light peck in the process. He didn't pull it out, knowing that the cum would leak out if he did.

"Wow," the celestial mage breathed out.

"What did I tell ya?" Natsu gave her a tired smile, kissing her lips softly this time. "Told you I can carry you."

She rolled her eyes and giggled, "Yeah. You're strong," she purred.

Natsu gave her a playful growl, "That teaches you to not underestimate a dragon, _Ryoko_."

"You're not a real dragon," she snorted. "You were _raised_ by one."

"Same thing," he shrugged, carrying her away from the wall and gently placed her on the bed.

He pulled out slowly, Lucy whimpering a little at the emptiness, Natsu coming back with a lukewarm towel to clean her up. She sighed in contentment at how gently he treated her, giving occasional giggles when he wiped the inside of her thighs. He also removed her clothes and opened the window to let the cool wind enter. Afterwards, Natsu cleaned his limp cock as well before settling on the bed beside Lucy, clothes removed.

He sighed, "I'm tired."

"You did carry me the whole time we did it," Lucy chuckled.

Natsu grinned, "That's 'cause you're heavy."

"Natsu!" Lucy gave him a threatening look. "I'll kick you for that."

"I'm kidding, _Ryoko_ ," Natsu gave her a kiss on the forehead before settling her arm over her stomach and his other sliding beneath her nape, making her use it as a pillow.

"Thank you," she whispered, looking at him in the eyes, full of love and adornment.

Natsu looked back at her with fondness, dark eyes now back to onyx with small flecks of green to it, pushing a strand of her behind her ear and smiled back, "You're welcome. Feel free to tell me your fantasies, okay? I hate it that you tell the girls but not me," he pouted.

Lucy blushed, "It's not like I have a choice. But yes, I'll tell you next time."

"Can I also say that's one hell of a fantasy too?"

"I imagined you choking me with your bicep," Lucy blurted out, bringing her hands to cover her mouth in reflex.

Natsu laughed, "Who's kinky now?"

"Oh shut up, you stupid dragon!"

"For the record, I imagined you hitting me with your whip."

" _Mavis_ , we're _not_ having this conversation right now. We'll talk about this in the morning," Lucy mumbled, face buried on his warm chest as she felt the steady beats of his heart.

Natsu hugged her tighter, and while Lucy couldn't see his smile, she felt it, "Alright, alright. Goodnight, Luce."

"Goodnight. Love you."

She felt him press a kiss on her head before whispering back, "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> i suck at smut generally—whether it's yaoi, yuri or straight rip
> 
>  _ryoko_ means _dragon_ in japanese and it's a female name


End file.
